


Talk this through

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Adrien has been dating Ladybug for three months, and then she just dumps him... And disappears without giving any answers.Adrien is left alone and heartbroken in his room, but Chat Noir sure as hell will get to the bottom of this.





	Talk this through

Chat Noir stood on top of a rooftop. His lady was perched on the ledge a few feet away. His heart was aching, but he couldn't just leave her be. He had to do something. He had to get  _ answers _ .

“Why, hello, My Lady”, he said, wary.

Ladybug froze. Then turned to him slowly.

“Kitty”, she sniffled, trying to wipe the tears subtly. “Why are you here?”

Well, he definitely hadn't thought this through.

“Ah.. Just… I was out for a run and saw you. You've been crying, so I thought…” he trailed off. “Love problems?”

She hummed her confirmation absently, turning her head to stare at the city below, while Chat settled at her side.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

“So… what happened?” Chat finally asked.

He knew exactly what happened. After three months of relationship between Adrien and Ladybug, his lady suddenly appeared in his room today and instead of a usual kiss, she just… broke up with him.

“It will be better this way”, she had said. And with that, she was gone without giving him any chance to respond. Adrien didn't even hesitate, transforming right away and following her to the rooftops, determined to get answers at all costs.

Why did she make this decision? Everything seemed perfect. He'd even thought, that she would be ready to share her identity soon… Apparently, he was wrong. What, what happened? Did she not feel the same way he did? Did this not mean anything to her? Was he just another step in her life?

All these thoughts whirling in his head, he nearly missed the moment she stopped. He also came to a halt, taking in his surroundings. He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words to ask, when he suddenly heard her sobbing. For a moment he thought that noise was coming from the street. But no, here was Ladybug, the strong and confident woman he fell in love with, perched on the rooftop and crying her eyes out. Which was rather confusing, really. Because wasn't he the one heartbroken?

Anyway. What he didn't know, were the reasons behind the breakup. And why she was crying. And how to fix it.

And for once he was grateful that they hadn't shared their identities, so that he still would be able to talk to her after what had happened.

Ladybug sighed, but didn't answer.

“It’s about your mysterious boyfriend, isn't it?” he pried. “Did he… did he dump you?” Wow, the irony sounded too bitter.

Ladybug pursed her lips. “No, that's, actually, the other way around…” she obviously tried to contain her sobbing, her eyes welled up with tears once more.

“Ah, so he turned out to be not good enough for you…” Chat knew, that was a bad thing to say, considering her state, it actually felt like kicking a puppy. But he was aching too. And he wanted to be selfish for once. “What a loser.”

“Don't say that!” Ladybug cried. “You don't know him! He's not what you think! And I don't feel this way! I… I think, I…” she dropped her voice down to whisper “love him.”

Chat Noir stared at her in disbelief. “Then why?” he murmured, desperation clear in his voice.

Was Ladybug not so wrapped up in her own emotions, she would register it. However, now she just shrugged, stating “It's complicated.”

“You can tell me,” he answered softly.

“It's a long story.”

“I have time.”

She was studying him from the corner of her eyes, weighing her options. Chat thought absentmindedly, that she probably had no one to talk to about it except her kwami, and she would appreciate someone to just listen. So he waited.

Eventually she sighed and ducked her head.

“I don't even know where to start,” she whispered.

“Tell me about him”.

Ladybug sighed once more, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

“Well, he's really sweet. He's brave, gentle. I never saw him hurt anyone intentionally, though so much could be expected from a rich kid… When I first met him, I expected him to be someone… like Chloe, you know… But he proved himself to be… well… him,” she smiled again.

Chat Noir watched her, considering her words. So, Adrien wasn't just a pretty picture for her, like he feared. She actually found something in him. Though all of this wasn't completely him, just a façade he showed to everyone but his closest friends. Even with  _ her _ , he didn't quite let himself relax.

“But that's not all of him,” continued Ladybug. “He's actually a huge nerd.” She smiled softly.  _ Wait, what?  _ “He watches anime. He's a huge fan, really. And he can go on and on about them for hours. Actually, usually when I get home after those conversations, I watch them. Not so bad, really. Keeps me and Tikki busy in the evenings.”

Chat couldn't recall talking to his Lady about anime, though knowing that she watched something he might have recommended, was making him giddy.

“Ah, and I don't even get started on his sense of humour. He likes puns. Puns, Chat! Almost for every occasion… Actually, you would probably like him, you could pun with each other…” she faltered. “I mean, if we still would be…” she sobbed again.

Chat’s head was spinning. He was absolutely sure, he never  _ ever _ let himself pun around Ladybug as Adrien. That might have given him away. So this actually left him with two options: either she knew him in real life (well, outside his mansion), and was rather close to him, or she figured him out and has been fooling around with him for some time.

He eyed her suspiciously. She was wiping her tears again, leaning on his side. Okay, no, she didn't seem aware that he was the same person, she was crying over. Before he could finish the thought, she was continuing.

“But he never actually showed the Ladybug me this side of him. At first I thought, he wanted to make a good impression, that he would relax and open up after a while, but… seems, that he doesn't trust me that much.”

“Wait, you mean, that… You know him outside the costume, too?”

“That's what I said…” Ladybug sighed once more. “Though he doesn't see me this way as a civilian.”

Adrien’s mouth went dry. “How do you know it?”  _ Please, let it be just an assumption... _

“Because he already rejected me, Chaton…” she smiled sadly. “I confessed to him not long before we started dating, and he said that he was flattered… you know…”

_ One of his closest friends… _

“... But he only saw me as a friend…”

_...Confessing her feelings to him… _

“...That he loved someone else…”

_ “Sorry, Marinette…” _

“So, I said, that was okay…”

_ “That's okay,” she smiled. _

“... And suggested that we still be friends.”

_ He was such a moron. _

“Kitty, you okay?”

He was trembling.

He was reliving that day again.

The day he made the most difficult decision in his life.

The day he rejected the girl he liked in order to continue pursuing his lady.

He had told himself, he made the right thing.

That he shouldn't let her hopes up.

So he told her, he didn't like her that way.

_ Lie _ .

So she could move on.

And then that argument with Nino…

“Kitty?”

“I’m fine.”  _ Lie _ . “So, you decided to come to him as Ladybug?” He forced himself to focus on her.

“Well… yes. I heard him talk to his best friend. Ni… his best friend said, that he had a crush on Ladybug…”

_ “You should give up on that hopeless celebrity crush,” Nino yelled. _

“So I went for it…”

_ He felt horrible. _

“Came to him that same evening…”

_ The very evening he decided he should finally give up on Ladybug and ask Marinette out… _

“And told him, I liked him once more…”

_ What a coincidence... _

“Pathetic, aren't I?” she smiled crookedly.

_ Who's pathetic here?.. _

“I thought, things would work out. I thought, we both could be happy. But he didn't seem to grow to trust me and just relax in these three months. And every time I came to him, it felt like a lie. Like I was pretending to be someone I wasn't. That when he would find out I was the same girl, he didn't like, whom he'd already rejected... he would hate me after that.”

_ “Or hate himself,” Adrien thought. _

“And, during our last meeting he brought up the identity thing… And all these thoughts just… came back in full force. So I thought it would be better to stop hurting myself and end this all. Wish it would be easier, though…” she sighed, eyes getting wet again. “Turns out, we just weren't meant to be.”

“It's not that,” Chat whispered.

He was weighing his options. He could tell her now, or he could wait. He could go to school tomorrow and talk to Marinette. Maybe in a month or so ask her out. That is, if she doesn't get over him during this time. Or tomorrow… no, that would be to soon…

Or he could get over with this right now, before he could chicken out.

Ladybug was frowning at him. Had she asked something?

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I asked if you were okay. You got lost on me.”

“Ah, yes, actually. You see, there is a story I wanted to tell you too…” he trailed off. “You see,there is a girl in my school, I like her, a lot. Aand… she confessed to me a couple of months ago.”

“Wow, Chat, that's incredible!..”

“I rejected her,” Chat interrupted.

“What? Why?”

“Because I love you,” Chat replied simply.

Ladybug’s face went red. “W-what? Wait, but… uh… but I… a-and…” she stammered.  _ Ah, there's the classic flustered Marinette. _ “Wait, you were actually  _ serious _ all this time?”

“Well, yes. But not about it now.”

Ladybug pursed her lips and averted her eyes.

“So, I rejected her. I figured, it would be wrong to let her hopes up, and I thought it would be better to say I didn't like her, so she could get over me eventually. We decided to stay friends.”

“But you still like her?”

“I do. How could I not. She's beautiful. She's strong and fiery, she always stands up for what she thinks is right. She's defending everyone who's getting bullied or let down. No wonder she was elected as a class president. And she is really talented. She plays UMSIII like a boss, she sews and designs and… is just amazing.”

Ladybug was frowning, like she couldn't catch a thought.

“So, back to the story. The next day after we talked I had an argument with my best friend. He told me to give up on my hopeless celebrity crush and go date that girl… Apparently, he had noticed that I liked her…”

Ladybug's frown deepened.

“So, that evening I finally made up my mind. I figured, my friend was right… Not that he knew that I was Chat Noir, but… I saw you were not going to return my feelings. So I decided to talk to her in the morning and ask her out…” he took a deep breath. No chickening out. “And that was when the girl I love came swinging through my window.”

Ladybug gasped.

“She said she liked me, and I said that I liked her back. And… we kissed. And started dating, well, sort of...

“However, I never got to relax. I kept thinking that if she chose a model over her partner, then I should behave as a model everyone wanted me to be. You know, behave well, no puns, all that stuff…”

Chat glanced at Ladybug. She was staring at him, lips parted. Disbelief written over her face. He lifted his hand and tacked a loose strand over her ear.

“But I kept thinking about that girl. You know, I really like her. Maybe… that would be okay to ask her out now, that I’m not dating anyone.” he gave her a wry smile.

“How long should I wait before asking her, so it doesn't seem weird? A month, a week? What do you think?” his heart was pounding.

“How about now?” she was smiling. “Does now sound good to you?”

“Now sound purrfect,” he beamed. Then took her hand on his. “Could I see your face please?”

Ladybug whispered something under her breath, and a flash of pink light left Marinette in her pajamas sitting on a rooftop. Chat dropped his own transformation, and Adrien was left on his place.

“So… um… Marinette…” he tried. Then took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. “I lied to you. Actually, I like you. A lot. Would you maybe like to go to movies someday? Or for a dinner? Ah, I don't really have anything planned yet… What I'm trying to say is - would you like to go out someday? Like for a date? Not like friends, I mean, because we do that a lot. But then again, we usually go with Alya and Nino. Not that I wanted to go with them, of course. Just you and me, a date. A romantic date.” His face was red and he was rambling.

“I’d love to,” Marinette interrupted, blush on her own face.

“Oh thank God!” he breathed, relaxing.

“Don't look so surprised, Kitty,” she laughed.

“Well, you dumped me not an hour ago,” he smirked.

“Yeah, and after that I said that I love you, silly,” her eyes were still stained with tears, but she was smiling broadly.

“You did?” He gasped. “Oh my God, you did!” Adrien let out a joyful yell and fell backwards on the roof, turning his head to Marinette, who mirrored his actions.

She was lying next to him, Bluebell eyes locked with green. Adrien put a hand on her cheek, tracing patterns with his thumb.

The sounds of the city were reaching them from the ground. The lights were flickering around them. But they hardly noticed any of it.

Adrien leaned in, touching his lips to hers, and she melted into him. Now  _ this _ was real. This was everything he had ever wished for.

“I love you, Marinette,” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you too, Chat Noir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my first fanfiction and English is not my native language.  
> But I am quite content with how it turned out.  
> Please leave comments, say what you think.  
> Also, if there are any misspellings or incorrect using of words, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!:)
> 
> Update. I wrote a prequel to this story for Adrinette April. You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33027399).


End file.
